


A Glow In His Eyes

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crack, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: A ficlet in reply to a Tumblr Ask based on my head canon in that Jack's eyes glow when he comes, so what happens when Dean makes him do that right in front of Sam, and his brother doesn't even know? (see notes for more headcanon)
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A Glow In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve seen Jack’s eyes glow in different situations, mostly when it’s things he can’t control, like being scared or angry so it’s the fact that it’s physiological makes me think that it fits any situation, including orgasms. *nods sagely* I find it strangely sexy watching his eyes change (and change back), it’s just another part of him that makes him different and also very special.

Jack shifts in his chair, a small sound of distress falling from his lips making Sam look up from the book he’s reading while he, Dean and Jack eat their breakfast. He’s slightly concerned at the flush on the Nephilim’s cheeks that wasn’t there a few minutes ago when he came into the kitchen and pulled down a box of sugar filled cereal with a hopeful look on his face. The glare of the fluorescent lights catches a faint sheen of sweat that’s forming over the boy’s forehead and upper lip, and when Sam leans closer he can see their young charge’s eyes are a little glassy.

“Are you feeling alright, buddy?” he asks, reaching out to place the back of his hand on Jack’s forehead to test for a fever, but he’s cut off by Dean’s snort into his coffee mug.

“He’s fine,” the older man says with a smirk, “right, kid?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Jack mumbles, crunching on some cereal with what appears to be a grimace of pain on his face.

“Do you have a stomach ache or something?” Sam asks, growing more concerned as Jack brings one hand to cling onto the edge of the table.

“Um… ah… a little,” Jack almost winces, wriggling in the chair now, his breath speeding up slightly, “I think…” he throws a glance first at Sam, then his eyes dart over to Dean, throwing an almost pleading look in the man’s direction, “I should go…”

Dean’s chair makes a scraping sound on the floor where he brings it closer to the table across from Jack before he reaches out and picks up a slice of bacon up from the pile the boy laid out for him, “You’re not done, yet,” the other hunter says, nodding towards the barely there amount of sugary crumbs at the bottom of the bowl Jack has in a death grip, “it’s good manners to _finish_ before you leave the table, kiddo.”

“Dean,” Sam frowns at his brother who seems to be swinging his leg under the table if the slight rhythmic movement of his upper body is anything to go by, “if he needs to use the bathro-” he’s cut off by the sound of a choked off whimper and turns to see the Nephilim’s body go stock still and his eyes glow golden, the bowl shattering in his hand, “Oh my God, Jack, what is it?” Sam hisses as he scrambles to kneel at the boy’s side with a dish towel in his hand, worried the kid is about to throw up.

“ _Now_ he’s done!” Dean says, smiling smugly before shoving the rest of the strip of bacon in his mouth.


End file.
